A typical image forming apparatus includes a print unit configured to print an image, a hard disk capable of storing information, an image reading unit configured to generate an image on which the image printed by the print unit is based, and a log creating device configured to create a log file on the hard disk as a log of the image printed by the print unit.
However, in the typical image forming apparatus described above, if a power interruption occurs after an image is printed by the print unit and before the creation of the log file is completed, the log file may not be created by the log creating device.